La vie en Rose
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Une nuit comme toute les autres à bord de Serenity. Quoique, pas tout à fait. Quelqu'un joue avec les haut parleurs...
1. La vie en rose

_Ma première incurtion dans le domaine Firefly, réponse impromptue au thème "la vie en rose" sur la communauté lj french drabbles.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review... :)_

**

* * *

**

**La vie en rose**

_« Quuaaand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rrooose… »  
_La musique envahit les couloirs de Serenity, remontant les coursives, s'introduisant dans la salle commune, les moindres recoins.  
Jayne dégringola de sa couchette, précédé d'une bordée de jurons fort colorés, et attrapa par réflexe l'arme la plus proche –à savoir un fusil à pompe à canon scié, la petite sœur de Vera.

« _Goramit_, c'est quoi cette merde ? Wash, c'est toi qui a mis ce truc sur les haut-parleurs ? »  
Du puit menant aux quartiers de Wash et Zoé émergea une tête blonde ébouriffée.  
« Hein ? »  
« C'est du Edith Piaf, » annonça d'une voix surprise Kaylee accoudée au rebord de sa propre cabine.  
« Dequoi ? Ça pourrait être le capitaine en train de jouer l'hymne national avec ses pets j'en aurais rien à foutre. Celui qui a mis ça va le regretter… Je _dormais !_ »  
« Comme chacun d'entre nous étant donné que c'est le cycle nocturne. Et non, avant que tu poses la question, j'ai beaucoup de talents, mais péter l'hymne national n'en fait pas partis. » Ledit Capitaine venait de s'extraire de ses quartiers en T-shirt et short, une trace d'oreiller imprimée en travers de la joue.  
« Ha, Mal. » Jayne n'eut pas la grâce de faire semblant d'être gêné, mais il interrompit sa tirade, ce qui était déjà un progrès notable.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est cette chanson d'abord ? Et c'est en quelle langue ? Kaylee ? » Zoé venait à son tour de sortir de leurs quartiers et prit pied sur le pont avec l'air mécontent de quelqu'un qui vient d'être tiré du sommeil du juste –ou pire, d'une partie de jambes en l'air bien méritée après une journée de dur labeur. L'effet était presque plus inquiétant que le mécontentement ouvert de Jayne, même en tenant compte du fait que ce dernier tenait encore Shirley (le fusil à canon scié) à la main.  
Kaylee secoua la tête et leva les mains comme pour garder à distance la foule des dormeurs irascibles.µ  
« Je connais c'est tout, c'est pas moi qui l'ai mis… C'est du français je crois… »  
« Pré-colonisation, pré-exode même…» continua la voix calme d'Inara tandis que la jeune femme vêtue d'un peignoir irisé de soie verte et bleue apparaissait à l'autre extrémité de la coursive mal éclairée. « C'est une vieille chanson d'amour de la Terre-qui-fut. Et non,» finit-elle en arrêtant Jayne d'un geste alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à exploser de nouveau. « Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui l'ai mise. »  
« _Xian su fu ! _Je parie que c'est River. Cette nana est dingue et cette fois c'en est trop. _DOC _! » Jayne partit d'un grand pas vers les quartiers communs et l'infirmerie, ignorant royalement les tentatives de la mécanicienne pour le retenir.  
« Jayne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose ce flingue ! _Dong-ma ?_ »

« Jayne ça suffit, pose ce flingue tout de suite. Pas de ça dans mon vaisseau. »  
Avec une reluctance visible le mercenaire s'arrêta aux ordres du capitaine, et baissa les yeux vers son arme.  
« Ça ? T'inquiète Mal, je gâche pas mes balles pour ceux qui me font chier, je les frappe… »  
« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Qui a mis de la musique en plein milieu de la nuit? » Simon apparu au bout de la coursive, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Kaylee émit un sifflement discret et échangea un clin d'œil avec Inara  
« Serenity aime la musique, j'aime la musique… » affirma River d'une voix flûtée en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. « _La vie en rose_. Edith Piaf. Musique Louis Gugliemi. 1946. Rose, couleur, fleur, prénom. » Elle adressa à l'assemblée plus ou moins dévêtue massée dans le couloir un sourire brillant. « Rose est la rose de Rose. Contrepèterie. »  
« Heu… Oui… » Mal fit une grimace crispée qui disparut vite chassé par un calme inquiétant. « Simon, c'est ta sœur qui a mis ça ? Nous avions un accord, tu la _surveilles. _Aujourd'hui elle met de la musique, demain ça pourrait très bien être un virus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tripatouille dans mon vaisseau. C'est _clair _? »  
Simon croisa calmement les bras.  
« Comme de l'eau de roche. River n'a pas quitté nos quartiers depuis le début du cycle et j'ai été avec elle tout le temps, _Capitaine. »  
_« Bras, vie en rose. Lien logique ? Étrange… »  
La frimousse de River disparu de derrière son frère et elle se faufila entre lui et la paroi pour venir se planter devant Mal.  
« Cette fois ce n'est pas River. » Son ton était tout à coup sérieux, un peu triste.  
Puis elle fit deux pas en arrière et esquissa un pas de danse sur les notes et la voix rocailleuse qui continuaient de s'égrainer à travers les haut-parleurs. Elle sourit à demi, pencha la tête en virevoltant.  
« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Serenity aime la musique, et Kaylee et Inara et le Père aussi. Et moi. Mal pardonné.»

« C'est à ce moment-là que vous vous excusez normalement. Non ? »  
Malcolm foudroya du regard le jeune docteur, puis haussa les épaules.  
« Toutes mes excuses Doc. J'ai sauté trop vite sur les conclusions. Et… hum, désolé River. »  
Simon hocha la tête, mais son ton resta froid.  
« Excuses acceptées, souvenez vous en la prochaine fois… »  
« Haa… » Kaylee se glissa entre Mal et le docteur qui se toisaient en silence, « ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui a mis la musique. Ce n'était pas le Pasteur qui était de garde ? »  
Mal échangea un regard avec Zoé qui était déjà à mi-chemin vers le poste de pilotage, suivie de Wash, Jayne et Shirley.  
« Bien, je suppose que nous allons aller voir, » murmura Inara en ignorant délibérément Mal pour tendre la main à la jeune fille brune qui avait de nouveau battu en retraite vers son frère. « Tu viens River ? »  
« _IIIIl me dit des mots d'amouuurs, des mots de tous les jouuurs, et ça me fait quelque choooose… »_

Le Révérend Brook se trouvait dans la cabine de pilotage, enroulé dans une couverture et carré confortablement dans le fauteuil de Wash. Il somnolait, malgré la musique à plein volume qui jaillissait des haut-parleurs. « _Il est entré dans mon coeuuur, uneuh part de bonheur, dont je connais la cauuuuse… »  
_« Pasteur ? »  
« Hein ? » Avec un sursaut le vieil homme se redressa, manquant de donner un coup de tête à Zoé qui s'était penchée vers lui, une main sur son épaule. « Zoé ? Pardonnez moi mon enfant, je crois que je somnolais… »  
« Je me demande bien comment vous faisiez, avec cette bêlante dans les oreilles, » railla Jayne.  
« Jayne ! C'est un classique, un peu de respect, » protesta Kaylee. « Moi j'aime bien. »  
« Et je te trouve bien intolérant, pour un homme qui a sa propre chanson… » Inara sourit, une pointe d'amusement savamment dissimulée dans la voix.  
« Quoi, bêlante ? Ça ? Edith Piaf est mon plus ancien amour, » sourit le pasteur avec chaleur, provoquant un regard bovin du porte-flingue de l'équipage. « J'en mets de temps en temps, je trouve cette musique propice à la méditation. »  
« À la _méditation _? Vous rigolez, _Shizae tsu ko !_ »  
« Je suppose qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts, » murmura Simon près de l'écoutille.  
« Et puis même si c'était de la méditation, pas la peine d'en faire profiter tout l'équipage ! »  
« Tout l'équipage ? Je… »  
« Là. » Wash se pencha par-dessus le révérend, abaissa une commande et en fit pivoter une autre de quarante-cinq degré. La musique décrut et se retira du vaisseau, jusqu'à ne plus jaillir que du haut-parleur situé dans la cabine. « La transmission était réglée sur tout le système. »  
« Ha. Je suppose que ça explique la présence de l'équipage au complet dans le poste de pilotage en plein milieu de la nuit. »  
Ledit équipage au complet le fixa d'un regard vide, sauf River qui valsait lentement en fredonnant pour elle-même.  
« Veuillez m'excuser, il semblerait que je me sois embrouillé dans les commandes. Je suis navré. »  
« Ce n'est rien, » intervint Zoé avant que Jayne n'ait fini d'ouvrir la bouche. «Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »  
« Oh, ça c'est sûr, » souffla Kaylee avec un grand sourire, et Jayne eut un rire graveleux.  
« Quoi ? » Wash se plaça aux côtés de sa femme l'air vaguement inquiet.  
« Rien rien… »  
« Si c'était rien tu n'aurais pas ce grand sourire de _tshi yan-lae dowu _Mal. » Zoé croisa les bras. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Ho, hé bien… Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? »  
« _Mal…_ »  
« D'accord, d'accord… Je t'aurais prévenu. »  
« La première fois que tu t'es disons… _réchauffée _auprès de Wash… Vous vous êtes… appuyés par intermittence sur la commande des haut-parleurs. »  
« Les micros étaient branchés », précisa charitablement Jayne avec le sourire d'un loup qui vient de repérer un agneau innocent gambadant seul dans une prairie.  
« Ho. »  
« Hé ouais. »  
« _Ho. »_

« Bon, » annonça Mal. « La fête est finie, tout le monde au lit. »  
« Quoi, déjà ? » protesta Kaylee, « C'est si rare de voir Zoé rougir… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, » souffla Inara en passant près de la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rejoindre sa navette. « Ils exagèrent, et puis le son n'était pas si fort que ça… »µ  
« Ho, génial, » soupira Wash. « Me voilà tellement réconforté… »  
Et tandis que les divers membres d'équipages regagnaient leurs couchettes et que le pasteur se réinstallait dans son fauteuil, les dernières notes de la chanson moururent, rendant le vaisseau au silence.  
« _Quaaand il me prend dans ses bras… je vois la vie en rose… » _Le sourire de River était serein tandis qu'elle suivait son frère vers leurs quartiers, sa main fermement agrippée à la sienne.

« Hum… Pasteur ? »  
Jayne se tenait à la porte du poste de pilotage, hésitant.  
« Oui ? »  
« Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner… hum… une copie de la chanson. S'il vous plait ? »

-


	2. Décollage immédiat

Réponse au même thème que précédement, en plus court : 100 mots, un pur drabble

**Décollage immédiat **

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une tradition bizarre. »  
« Elle n'est pas bizarre, c'est une tradition de pilote. Tu peux pas comprendre.»  
« Je n'en doute pas, mais… »  
« Ecoute, on est comme des feuilles dans le vent. Des petits bouts de métal qui font leur chemin à travers la galaxie. Avec beaucoup de chances d'être emporté par une rafale. C'est une manière de célébrer chaque départ, un pied de nez géant. »  
« Ha. »  
« Et puis c'est shiny. »  
« Ok, je veux bien… Mais enfin… _La vie en rose ? _Quel genre de vaisseau décolle en diffusant _La vie en rose _sur tous les canaux ? »


End file.
